Ren Harumiya
Ren Harumiya (春宮 蓮 Harumiya Ren?''') is a character in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns series and a student in Paniverse Elementary School. She is a Lovely type idol who uses pink and brown as her theme colors. Description Ren has long, straight, brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is styled into a ponytail with a medium, brown tie. She also has a wet fringe going down the left side of her face. '''Personality Despite being called "lovely," have a lack of talent, where Ren feels clumsy. Full of imagination and dreams, Ren also appears slightly obsessive with sweetness and cheerfulness - a trait also found in Pop idols. The equivalent of Lovely type idols are Sexy idols, who display many similar characteristics including her girly style that both personalities share. She does not, however, appear to show any concern for their physical appearance, making them happy with what she has. Background Ren was born in Italy. At an early age she had been with her parents and traveled the world, and is currently living alone, away from home in Japan. She often says her thoughts out loud and can also be stubborn at times. She usually tries to act like an adult. In the beginning, Ren thought that the Universe Show was a waste of her time until she saw Aiko and Natsuki perform in the World Idol Cup, and got her motivation back. Eventually, it is revealed that she is very lonely without her parents but tries not to show it. She, however, warmed up to Aiko and Natsuki after losing the Pretty Country Cup. Plot Ren was chosen along with Aiko to become Universe Stars for Paniverse School. She shows utter passion at the chance to become a Universe Star. At first, Ren is a bit stand-offish; she didn't have any friends before Aiko. This may be due to her harsh past of her mother leaving the house. However, with their clicking personalities and interest in Universe Shows, Aiko and Ren soon become the best of friends. Forming an idol clan Ren asks Iori and Rui to become her partner, to which they immediately accepts. Jumping straight into meetings to decide the name of the clan, Ren takes Iori and Rui with her as she goes about her daily work schedule, seeing how she interacts with her friends and learning about why she chose them as her partner, which Ren names the unit "Dark x Chocolate x Apple". In Episode 173, Ren decides to take Futaba, Ito, and Kanon as three new members for her new unit named "Latin6" after Dark x Chocolate x Apple has disbanded. Still thinking about new name for the unit, Ren wants to search another two members with her own way in Episode 175 just like Rinne does. The members are Aiko Hanazuki and Shizuko Kazemachi. Ren then re-name her group as Latin8, this occurs after Aiko has left for Soft☆Germanic because she could not be suitable become friends with Rinne. As a Magical Girl Angel Italy (エンジェルイタリア'' Enjeru Itaria'') is the alter ego of Ren Harumiya. Angel Italy has the power of pasta and fork. She uses Choco Ball Wand as her weapon. In English dub, her alter ego is "Magical Italy". * Introduction (Japanese): "The sweetness of chocolate that change my heart, Angel Italy!" (甘いショコラが私の心に変わる、エンジェルイタリア! Amai Shokora ga Watashi no Kokoro ni Kawaru, Enjeru Itaria!?) * Introduction (English): "I'm an angel of delicious food, Magical Italy!" Etymology Harumiya (春宮): Haru (春) means spring and miya (宮) means shrine. Ren (蓮) means water lily. Relationships Aiko Hanazuki: Aiko looks up to Ren and the two are very good friends since Season 4, Aiko goes to Ren for advice and she usually goes to her for tips in cooking. Pierre Kox: Pierre is Ren's friend who she hold great respect for. Pierre was shown to be supporting Ren much to Aiko's frustration. Natsuki Aizawa: Ren seems to like and admire Natsuki despite being in different teams. Trivia * In Volume 2 Chapter 6 of manga, Ren says, "You can't judge how beautiful a girl really is by the way she looks", a reference to Sailor Moon's quote from the anime of same name. * In Angel Simulator game, she may tell the protagonist that Rui has been talking about Natsuki often, but she rarely says it to anyone. * Ren has a habit of talking to sweets. * Runo Harumiya (春宮 留野 Harumiya Runo?) is the unseen twin sister of Ren Harumiya who possibly looks like her except of darker brown hair color. Ren mentions her in Angel Simulator. Should the player did requirements for the Day 7 Background Event, Ren will give her backstory, suggesting that, "I might even go a few rounds with my cousin, Harumiya Rin." * Despite being female, the name "Ren" is commonly used by men rather than women. Many Japanese women actually use the feminine form of the name, which is "Rena." Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Italian characters Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols